


Origami Love Note

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hpwriters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-27
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Origami Love Note

Harry caught the fluttering paper in his hand and smoothed it out. He rolled his eyes when he saw what was on it, and crumpled it up, meaning to throw it away. But something stopped him, and he slipped it into his pocket instead.

During dinner, he felt it as he leaned back to avoid a stream of gravy Neville spilled. He wondered for a second what the corner of it digging into him was, then he had a flash of blonde hair half seen out of the corner of his eye; and suddenly, he was thinking about the hands that had sent the paper bird to him.

He shook his head to clear it, helping Neville mop up the gravy.

As he was leaving the Great Hall, earlier than the others, he heard a voice behind him. "Potter." It was soft, almost a whisper, and before he knew what was happening, someone was right next to him, breathing so near he could almost feel it on his skin.

He closed his eyes. "Malfoy," he whispered. He opened them again, but there was no one there.

Blushing, he glanced around, and saw the edge of Malfoy's robe disappearing towards the dungeons.

This time, this first time, he didn't follow.


End file.
